The Demon's Within
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Part of a 3-part story series titled "The Demon" series. Ravestorm, a young and talented Record Producer's life is forever changed when a past memory catches up to him, throwing him in a vortex of life-threatening situations that will forever change the life's of many around him, for good and for worse. Rated T for violence, suggestive themes, crude humor and strong language.


**Hello, this is NoctourneOfShadows. Huh, it has been a long time since I've said that, I mean I haven't really written anything fanfiction-related in a while. It's mostly due to me focusing on my actual writing career and transitioning into College life. If you've been following me for a long time you'd know that I have had an interest in the writing field for a fairly long time and that I am trying to become a Novelist/Freelance Writer. I'm still writing my first book and Manga, but with the inability to draw, it's a bit hard finding good artists.**

**If some of you are new to me, welcome! This story "The Demon's Within" was an old fanfiction of mine, but I took it off and due to complaints from others and myself. I didn't exactly remake it but I followed the advise given to me by peers and my overall new experience when it comes to writing and made the best possible outcome from it all. Now I don't claim this story to be the best, it's far from it, but I do intend to make it a good viewer experience, so please enjoy. This is the introductory chapter, so it isn't going to be some spectacular performance. But if you stick with it and me, I'm sure I can provide some sort of joyful experience for you.**

**Now for some personal business when it comes to other writings I have. You may or may not have noticed that two stories of mine were deleted. My Little Lust: Friendship Is Sexy and Mare Season: The Original. Now I know what you're thinking, the Eliminator retards must of deleted it. On the contrary, I deleted them personally. Yes, I know both of them had a huge following of over 100+ reviews and none of my other stories capped them in views. But you have to understand, the reason I deleted them wasn't because they were popular and I'm not trying to make you angry with me. The reason I deleted My Little Lust: Friendship Is Sexy is because I've transitioned into a better writer, someone who doesn't need to rely on sexuality to increase views. I feel as if that story was just click-bait and made me popular because of the sexual impulses of humanity and I didn't like that feeling at all, it made me feel like a whore. With Mare Season I deleted it because I feel the newer Mare Season I made was a more polished version and felt more like a story than a fan-shared experience. I will miss all of the interactions that the fans gave to me when it came to the original, but I am my own writer now and I need to make my own decisions when it comes to my writing, not taking advantage from my readers.**

**This story is part of 3-story series titled "The Demon" series. This one is the first titled, "The Demon's Within". The second one is named, "The Demon's Rebirth" and finally "The Demon's End".**

**Now that you have read through this painfully long author's note and introduction to myself, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"_Why...Why am I running? I just have the feeling...to run...Running away from all the terror behind me, my land and the darkness that follows with the destruction ahead. I don't care what happens around me, I will be okay. The poor soul that I shall consume will have to live with the ruin of his entire life, but do I care? Honestly, I don't give two shits, I will be okay and that is all that matters. As I look down upon the land of Equestria, the land that I once thought a place of prosperity, I saw a little colt. That little colt was doing something that not even a grown stallion would dare to do. He was standing up to an Ursa Major, defending his filly friend. The colt had a blue colt with a white and blue mane, his eyes were blue and his cutie mark was a microphone. The filly next to him had an azure coat, her mane silver and it seemed to be light blue as well. The Ursa was fairly large, probably a male and the colt looked at it with intensity and absolutely had no fear in his eyes. He was certainly an Equestrian, but he had the courage of nothing that I have ever seen before in Equestria. But truthfully, this colt was an idiot for standing up to something that he had no chance against._

_This colt has something in him that I am not accustomed to, a heart. But with all that heart, he still will never defeat the Ursa Major. It's not an equation of how much determination one has but the skill and power that causes one to defeat a mighty foe. The colt standing there is most likely to die and for what? To protect someone else? Such foolishness, there's no power in love, only stupidity. But, however, I am not the type of demon that would waste such a delicious soul to some gorilla, I should eat him up before that Ursa does._" The strange demon thought as it surged towards the blue colt. The demon was in his transparent form so it entered the colt's body and went to his soul.

"_So, this is what his soul looks like._" The demon said as he looked around the dark abyss known as the chamber of the soul. He looked for the center of the soul, the area where all demons can take over and manipulate a pony's body. He saw a blue orb and walked towards it. When he approached it, he could feel all the colt's emotions jammed into one. He could feel pain and suffering alongside love and compassion. The demon felt emotionally confused for a second, but he shook it off and approached the soul. He attempted to grab the soul so he could devour it, but something surprising happened, the soul sprouted glowing chains that tied up the demon in no time flat.

"_**WHAT!? WHAT IS GOING ON!? I AM THE DEMON OF SHADOWS! NOT SOME WEAK LITTLE DEMON THAT IS TO BE CONTAINED LIKE A DOG IN A KENNEL! LET ME GO DAMN YOU!**_" The demon yelled as the white aura surged through the chains and shocked him. His ear-piercing screams could be heard throughout the chamber of souls, however, no one could hear his screams of panic but him. His body was shocked all the way through with the sounds of his bones in his wings crackling and his horn began to surge darkness. Every time his horn would glow black, his body would be hit with another surge. He let out another loud demonic roar that no one could hear.

"_I...will...not_ _**BE CONTAINED BY A LITTLE COLT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" He let out another demonic roar mixed in with screams of anguish.

On the outside, the colt began to feel a surge of demonic energy flowing through him. His right eye glowed black and a large collection of black magic gathered into his hoof. The colt was suddenly surprised by this meanwhile the Ursa got only more aggressive and found this to be a challenge in power. The Ursa Major leaped forward to attack him, but the colt swung his hoof and released the magic in his hoof, throwing a powerful beam of darkness at the Ursa's stomach, causing it to hit hard and pushing the Ursa Major back.

The Ursa Major looked at him with ferocity and charged at him again, the colt's first instinct was to dodge and he did so, but he then noticed that his filly friend was right behind him. His eyes widened as his reaction speed was slowed down. Before he could react, the Ursa Major hit the filly behind him with such power that the filly was not only knocked out by thrown 50 feet away from him.

The colt twitched as he looked at the beast with anger and rage. "_**You…**_" The colt began to speak in a very demonic voice. "_**You hurt my friend. I will kill you...you BEAST!**_" He yelled as he got into a battle stance. The Ursa Major roared as he swung at the colt with his large paw. However, a dark aura went around the colt as he stopped the Ursa Major's huge paw with one hoof. The Ursa Major looked at him with fear as the colt lifted up the beast with both of his hoofs, turned around and slammed him into the ground. As the Ursa slammed into the ground, a large trimmer followed.

The colt looked down at the unconscious Ursa Major and then turned around to walk towards the filly that he had tried to save. He approached the filly and checked her heart, it was still beating, even after being hit by a gigantic Ursa palm. The colt's dark aura went away as he looked down at her with a smile; he really thought she was a special pony. She didn't have a family and neither did he. He promised himself that he would protect her with his life, no matter what. He wasn't going to let her feel like nothing, so he decided that he would let her take the credit in defeating something as strong as an Ursa Major. He was going to pick her up and take her back to their homeland of Canterlot, but face-planted on the ground as he ran out of energy.

* * *

_12 Years Later_

Ravestorm smiled as he walked down the stairs of his house. He looked over and saw that Trixie was sitting down on one of her beautiful silver chairs. It looked like one of those chairs a director would sit on when ponies were directing a screenplay. She was brushing her beautiful silver blue mane and looking at herself in the mirror. She had one of the most beautiful smile on in the mornings; Ravestorm smiled at her as she walked over and began to rub her shoulders. Trixie moaned lightly in pleasure because she loved his shoulder massaged, they would always help her relax before a big show.

Trixie was getting ready for her next performance in Ponyville; she had never been there, but she heard that all the ponies there were compassionate, caring and just plain nice. Ravestorm really wanted to go with her to Ponyville, but he had plans in Canterlot. He could at least help with Trixie's preparations.

Trixie enjoyed his help; it meant that somepony cared about her. She hated the fact that most of the shows she went to they mistook her for a very crude type of pony. It was indeed her job to be a show-off, she was a magician, but maybe she takes it a bit overboard. She wasn't exactly the best at magic naturally, but she knew that long ago, she defeated an Ursa Major all by herself. She may have never seen it, but Ravestorm told her that she went into a blind rage and defeated the large beast. She trusted her dear friend Ravestorm and she knew she had power deep within her. When Ravestorm and Trixie went to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, Trixie loved to hear a good reaction every time she showcased her ability in front of her teacher. Ravestorm had to leave the school to go to Celestia's School for the Musically Talented, which left Trixie on her own.

Trixie had never seen Ravestorm perform magic, but she always presumed that his horn was snapped in the middle. But the truth was that Ravestorm was afraid that the magic he obtained back in the meadows would return again and he would hurt Trixie, the one he promised himself to protect.

Trixie put on her magician cape and hat and looked over at Ravestorm. Her smile almost melted his heart because he would always want to see Trixie happy. Ravestorm wondered why Trixie wasn't very popular with the fans anymore, they say things like "Trixie is a jerk" or "Trixie is overconfident" but Ravestorm knew just how spectacular she could be and was.

"Hey Trix, when is your chariot arriving?" Ravestorm asked her. Ravestorm paid for an escort to Ponyville, however they were late. They were supposed to arrive at 8 A.M. precisely, but it was currently 8:15. This made Ravestorm anxious since Ponyville was 30-45 minutes away and her show was scheduled at 10:00 A.M. She needed to prepare for the show when she gets there so the time frame was off.

"Don't worry Rave, they will arrive soon. Trixie knows when they should arrive and Trixie's show isn't for 2 hours. Trixie can wait passionately." Trixie said in her inherent third-pony speaking. Ravestorm loved how she spoke in third-pony, it sounded adorable to him. Meanwhile, most find it just plain annoying. Ravestorm knew why she spoke that way; it was her mother's favorite way of speaking. Ravestorm knew her mother when he was young; she was very kind and loving. She was a magician too, as it seems to be inherited through generations when it comes to the Lulamoon family. Well, after a while she had developed a deadly disease that took her life. However, before she died she gave Trixie her own magician hat and cape. The mother had told her that she was proud of Trixie before she passed away. It was a very emotional death for both Trixie. Ravestorm's parents both died when he was about six years old, but he still loved them for raising him since birth.

After several minutes, the guards showed up with their chariot all ready for Trixie's departure to Ponyville. Ravestorm smiled as he walked over and paid the guards. He paid them a few extra bits because he always did that to the guards, despite their tardiness. Trixie walked over with a satchel over her shoulder that held most of her equipment; Trixie gave a quick kiss of Ravestorm's cheek and hugged him. She then got into the chariot and the guard prepared their wings for flight and flew off into the sunset.

Ravestorm appreciated the quick kiss, despite them not currently in a relationship. They were mostly just best friends who protect each other and watch each other's backs. Not many bonds were as strong as theirs, but they weren't romantically invested. At least...so each other thought about the other one.

Ravestorm remembered exactly what he was supposed to do. He went back into the house and upstairs to prepare for his day out on the city. Ravestorm went to Celestia's School for the Musically Gifted to pursue a career as a Record Producer, or in short summary, someone who creates albums and tracks to be recording by a particular artist; they also manage and direct the album's development, including overseeing recording sessions. Ravestorm was going over and having lunch with the pony he was currently working with, whom goes by the name DJ Pon-3, or as most know her as Vinyl Scratch.

After a few minutes of preparation, Ravestorm wrapped a satchel around himself which contained his personal belongings and other necessary equipment and headed out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - End.**


End file.
